May The Sun Shine Forever
by Elementsofmine
Summary: Kenshin has never understood the true power of hope until now. While living out his life in the Kamiya dojo, he recieves a letter from someone he thought he would never see again; his past wife, Tomoe. After Kyoto Arc...
1. A Present For Kaoru

**Notes:** This fanfic is the first I've ever done, so don't take me too harshly! I'm only 12 (hehe, srry midori, but I'm taking your line. Besides, I'm younger then you are.)! I rather do one on Inuyasha, but since your site is for Ruroken, this will have to do. I do not own any of Watsuki's characters, so don't send any of those big- time lawyers out to get me. hidehide Although I wouldn't object to owning Soujiro.....drooldrool Well, here goes!

**Disclaimer**: Mmm…can you smell the stench of a new, sucky story? No own! I stink too much to be known by the big-shot lawyers.

**R&R: **Please review, lovelies!

On!

* * *

**May The Sun Shine Forever  
By Elementsofmine/elementalspirit125**

**Chapter One**

_May the sun shine forever,_

_May the light be your savior,_

_May there always be hope,_

_May there always be pride._

The man smiled as he took the small, gold music box into his slender, almost feminine hands. The heart -shaped indent on the side was made precisely so that a similarly- shaped heart locket could be fit into to open the box.

There was no locket.

When the box was cranked using a tiny lever on the side, a simple repetitive tune was played. Handing a few yen to the salesman at the booth, the man went on, humming the delicate tune, sometimes singing odd words.

_May the sun shine forever,_

_May you always endeavor,_

_May there always be love,_

_May there always be light._

Although the tune was pretty, it was just a tune.

There were no words.

The red –haired man disappeared among the rising dust.

* * *

"Kaoru! Uncle Kenny's back!"

Dancing and cheering, Ayame and Suzume clapped their tiny hands and ran out to the red -haired swordsman. With a shift to the heavy bag on his shoulder, Himura picked Ayame up easily and swung her around. Laughing, she jumped off and ran behind him, joining Suzume in tugging at the load he carried.

"What's in the bag, Uncle Kenny?"

"Yah, yah! Wha in wa bag?"

Kenshin smiled. "It's a secret, that it is," he whispered to the curious duo. "Don't tell Miss Kaoru, but it's her birthday present."

With their eyes growing wide, they nodded furiously. "I won't tell anyone, promise!"

"Yah! We pwomise!"

Giggling at the idea of having a secret, they ran off, skipping towards the dojo.

Kenshin smiled. He took the heavy bag off his shoulder and sighed in relief as the load swung to the ground. His break, however, was cut short by a broom.

THUNK

"Oro....."

"I sent you out to get the vegetables two hours ago," berated Kaoru, repeatedly smacking Kenshin on the head with the broom. As the bristles continuously drove into his mouth, Kenshin tried miserably to reply.

"Wi wruff frying fro frake frap friar wrife!"

Kaoru stopped. Breaking down into heavy sobs and tears, she ran back into the dojo, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oro?"

Sano stepped out, casting a look over his shoulder at the moody Kaoru. "Hah. Women. Can't live with them, can't live without them. Whaddya do to her anyway?"

Kenshin sighed. As he spit out the remaining twigs from his mouth, he replied, "All I told her was that I was trying to make a fair price."

Sano laughed uproariously. "Hah! Well, it obviously didn't come out the right way!

Kenshin fingered the string to the bag nervously. "Hehe…really…"

"Hahaha! It came out… hahaha …she thought you said... hahaha!"

Kenshin sweatdropped.

"It came out that you were trying to make up with your so –called "fair wives"."

Sano started chortling again, and went on for quite some time before he realized the other wasn't replying.

"Hey Kenshin. You haven't died on me, have you? Hey Kenshin. Kenshin? Uh… Dang, where's Megumi when you need her?"

* * *

**Overall: **This is the second of rewrites I've done for this chapter. Definitely a shorty, but a must-do for my rewrite list. Am watching American Idol (only 3 people left)…no…weep There goes Jasmine…


	2. Letter From One Presumed Dead

**

* * *

Notes:** Chapter two already! WoW! The rest will probably go slower, since school will be back around the corner. sigh If you like this fanfic, please vote for me in the fanfiction elimination contest! Go to my bio to find out the website. Thank you!

**Disclaimer: **No own! Unfortunately…weep

**R&R:** This is Bob

Bob: mmmmmoooooaaannn

Bob likes reviews.

Bob: mmmooooAAAAnnn

As you can see, Bob likes the recent string of reviews. However, if people stop reviewing…

Bob:….MOAN

Bob could get…a bit testy.

Bob:….MOOOAAANNN

He likes his people well-done.****

On!

* * *

**May The Sun Shine Forever  
****By Elementsofmine/elementalspirit125**

Chapter 2

The next day, the sun shone brightly down on the dojo, playing havoc with Yahiko's training.

"Argh, this is impossible. How can a guy like me get some exercise when the sun's in the way?" Throwing down his practice sword, he walked over to the shade of a nearby tree and threw himself down for a rest. As he dozed off, mouth and nostrils flaring comically, a butterfly hovering under the tree decided to do the same. Floating lazily about, it settled on Yahiko's nose and fell asleep, dreaming of pollen and flowers.

Kaoru, having now realized her mistake, was now making up for it by sending Sano and Kenshin off for more chores. Sano was still inclined to laugh, but knew better then to do so, and wisely kept his mouth shut for the time being. But as Sano's personality goes, he was bound to have the last word sooner or later.

"Hey Racoon –face!"

::twitchtwitch::

Sano ignored the warning signs, much to the horror of Kenshin, and went on.

"Would you really be that upset if Kenshin was married? It's not like he would marry you, anyway. Who would want to wed an ugly brat like you?"

Kenshin sighed. As the screams and yelps behind him faded off into the distance, he gazed out the window. Kaoru was chasing Sano 'round and 'round as Ayame, Suzume, and a rather bleary-eyed Yahiko watched in interest. Sano leaped over the wooden sword on the ground, but when Kaoru came around again, she tripped over it and fell flat on her face.

Sighing yet again, Kenshin went back to washing the laundry. What had Sano said again? _Would you really be that upset if Kenshin was married? Would you, Kaoru –dono? Would you? _He had been over that so many times now. _She_ was gone. _She_ would never come back. But _She_ still haunted his dreams. Or his nightmares. How many times had he watched _He_r death now?

"Kenshin!"

With a soft step, Megumi entered brandishing a letter.

"It's for you, Sir Ken."

Waiting patiently for him to open it, she leaned back and surveyed the yard outside. Kaoru and Yahiko were fighting now; Kaoru was blaming him for leaving his sword on the ground. _It's a good thing I don't live here, _thought Megumi. _I'd never stop working. _A sharp intake of breath brought her back to the matter at hand.

"Is something the matter, Ken –san," she asked, noting his stiff expression.

Kenshin sighed, his third time in just minutes. He smiled wearily at Megumi.

"It's a letter from the West. There is a police force there who have heard of me and require my help. They wish for me to be there soon, that they do."

Megumi's brow furrowed.

"When do you leave?"

Kenshin set the letter down on the floor, and resumed washing the clothes. A curtain of red hair rose and fell softly in the breeze, hiding the owner from view.

"I will leave tomorrow. I'll be back in a week. Please tell Miss Kaoru for me. De gozaru ne."

Megumi smiled. He was ever so polite. "Of course, Sir Ken."

With a sweep of her robe, she walked out.

Kenshin stared down at the pile of clothes. He took his hands out of the washbasin where he had hid them from the view of Megumi. They were trembling and shaking. He put them to his head, and then his eyes, blocking out what the letter really said. Blocking out who had really sent it. Blocking out the scent.

_Dear Kenshin,_

_Where have you been? I've been waiting for you to return for about a week now, but I've heard no sign from you! I miss you terribly so; but do not take it seriously. Remember, I would never be mad at you. Never. Every time I correct you, I feel like a mother hen reprimanding her chick. Do come home soon. Your wife here is nearly dying of loneliness. _

_Your ever-loving wife,_

**_Tomoe_**

The letter smelled of white plums.

* * *

**Overall:** Second chapter redone, had some complaints about Tomoe being OOC. Well, can't help that here, am trying not to portray her as evil for now. It's hard enough as it is with major Ken/Kao fans stabbing me with knives.


	3. The Music Box's Song

**Notes:** WHEEE!!!!! This is fun! Peeps at my school are starting to give me funny looks, but hey! I'm used to it! (I wonder why..) On..we..go! P.S. wasn't that past chapter CrEePy? This is funky. I wrote it, but I'm scared of it. R&R! (Read and Review)

**Disclaimer: **I'll give you a cyber-cookie if you can figure out who owns Rurouni Kenshin. Come on, guess!

**R&R:** Remember Bob? He still wants more reviews. If you give him more, he'll be happy. _Very_ happy. Let's hope he doesn't get too excited. The last time he did, I lost a lot of good friends…-

On!

* * *

**May The Sun Shine Forever   
By: Elementsofmine/elementalspirit125 **

**Chapter Three**

The lush green patches of grass wavered slightly in the evening wind. A chill was brought along from the south, sending tiny animals of all sorts scampering busily into homes, burrowed snugly and safely deep in the ground. The setting of the sun found Kenshin picking at his dinner, with the Kenshin–gumi staring anxiously at him. Megumi tended to Yahiko and Sano, both who were throwing hate–laden glances at Kaoru.

"Aren't you going to eat more, Kenshin?" asked Kaoru worriedly when he announced he was going to bed.

"I'm fine, Kaoru –dono," he replied, smiling, "I have to leave first thing tomorrow morning, so I think I should get my rest now, that I should."

The whole household seemed to pause. Then,

"Will you need someone to take you to the train station?"

"No. I'll be fine by myself. Goodnight."

Everyone went back to their tasks with false cheeriness. All except Kaoru. She stared down at her hands folded neatly in her lap, eyes unfocused. _He had rejected her. He had rejected her. _She felt the loneliness gnawing at her heart.

_

* * *

_

_May the sun shine forever,_

_May we live long together,_

_May there always be joy,_

_May there always be life._

Ears perking up, Yahiko followed the twinkling melody to Kenshin's room. His feet padded softly down the hallway. Morning's first light cast its shine onto the floor. His gaze fell on the beautiful music box, sitting importantly on the middle of a chair, then to the piece of paper on the neatly folded bed.

_ I'll be back on the 15th._

_ -Kenshin_

So he was gone. Today was the eighth. Exactly one week, as he had promised. Now they just had to see if he would keep his promise and come home soon. Pocketing the note, Yahiko rose to examine the music box, but froze. The tune played on, _but the box was gone!_

* * *

The train's rattling disturbed Kenshin from his thoughts. He was going back to _Her._ He tore his gaze away from the butterflies dancing outside his window and started humming to take his mind off things.

_May the sun shine forever,_

_May we always meet new strangers,_

_May there always be friendship,_

_May there always be time._

His humming turned into a song, and as his humming faded off, he heard the sweet melody yet again. Surprised, he fished about in his knapsack. His fingers brushed against the cold surface of the box and out he pulled.

"Hmm," he wondered out loud. " I thought I left this at home with Kaoru–dono." He shrugged. "Oh well. You can keep me company." He examined the small cube meticulously.

The small box was carved from a heavy metal, and had ornate carvings of loops and spirals all around the sides. The front of the box had a smooth rectangle as through the maker had wanted to put a small plaque there, but decided against it. The lid folded over the front, and was closed by a small lock that was heart -shaped. Tiny semi –precious stones had been set in pattern along the sides of the box. A crank sprouted out from the left side of the box, black with silver marks where the box had been scratched. Winding the crank would bring it to life. Otherwise, it was pretty, but quite dead and lifeless. Or so it seemed.

* * *

**Overall: **Why do I like writing short chapters so much? Who knows; all I know is that it annoys people to no end. Second rewrite of this, I still don't like it. NO one has any personality. Gr…


	4. Kyoto Graves and The Song Goes On

**Notes:** Be warned! This chapter is EVIL. No amount of rewriting will evil clean up the yucky messups and idiotic problems

**Disclaimer: **Argh, quit ruining a young fanfiction writer's dreams…it's irritating to have one's dreams being constantly blasted apart day by day.

**R&R: **Bob is happy…but he wants more…stomach growl

On!

* * *

**May The Sun Shine Forever   
By: Elementsofmine/elementalspirit125**

**Chapter Four**

"So he'll be back on the 15th."

"Yes."

Yahiko had shown Kaoru the note. Kaoru looked out the window. The 15th. That would be her birthday. Odd. Now that she thought about it, Kenshin had never even mentioned her birthday in the past week. In fact, no one had. A flutter of wings caught her attention.

"Hmm?"

Leaning out the window, Kaoru found herself looking at a butterfly. There were so many these days. It flapped its wings innocently at her, turning about so as Kaoru could admire its wings from all sides. She really should plant a butterfly garden. Big and colorful, with large splashes of bright hues and flowers that screamed loudly for attention. Some pale flowers too. Maybe white blossoms. The ones Kenshin seemed to like so much. What were they called again? Oh, yes; white plum trees.

Yahiko lay on his bed, searching the ceiling for answers. Finding none in the cracks, he turned over onto his side and took about a habit he hadn't touched since he was young. Sucking contently on his thumb, he curled up on his side and tried hard not to think too much. He hadn't told her about the music box. He had run heads over heels from that room, but he hadn't screamed or yelled, so no one else knew.

Soon, he fell into a deep slumber, where not even Kaoru's soft giggles at seeing him lie, thumb still positioned in his mouth, could rouse him.

It was quiet in the house.

But it wasn't going to stay that way. The jeweled box would soon gain another member for its audience soon.

* * *

Sano yawned. _Where, oh where, has Kaoru hid the sake?_ With a sneer, he remembered the drawer where she kept her ceremonial items. Sake wasn't ceremonial to him; it was drank when depressed, drank to remember the last time one was depressed, and drank to think of the next time one will be depressed. As he walked quickly to the room with the cabinet, he stopped and cocked his head to the side.

_May the sun shine forever,_

_May time cease and unravel._

_May you always be loved,_

_May you never be mine._

Following the soft, almost dreamy tune, Sano headed into a different corridor. The sound was coming from Yahiko's room. _That doesn't seem like Yahiko to listen to that junk,_ thought Sano. Curiously, he peeked around the wall and saw Yahiko. Yahiko was bunched up in a corner with his knees brought up to his face and his hands over his ears. Sensing someone else come in, he looked up and saw Sano. Sano almost jumped back in surprise. Yahiko's eyes were dull, and scared, with the feeling and color of an animal that has been chased down and caught.

"Is it still there?" he croaked.

"Is… what?"

"The music box," he screeched, half mad. "The music box! Shut it off!"

Sano bewilderedly spun around and saw it. The golden box. Walking towards it cautiously, he reached out for it, but then froze. Literally.

_He couldn't move!_

Kenshin jerked out of his sleep as the crisp ringing of the train bells signaled his stop. Holding out a hand to steady himself, he walked down the train steps into the glare of the sun of the city.

Kyoto… 

_What the hell?! _Sano could only blink and move his eyes. This wasn't right, nothing was right!

To his horror, he saw a pale hand reach down and caress the box. He couldn't move his head, so he didn't see the owner of the hand. Hearing the whimper of fear behind him, he guessed wildly that Yahiko had been frozen too.

_You're mine now…….all...mine…_

And then it was gone. The hand, the voice, and the box. The room spun around him, and then he heard screams echoing about wildly. He fell to the floor in a collapse, dizzy with fear.

* * *

The marble slate shone in the sun. It had grown gray over the years, but it still stood, and eternal guardian over it's contents. The headstone bore no name, and no date. Just a quote.

_"May the Sun Shine Forever"_

Kenshin stooped down on one knee, and with his hand, ran his fingers over the grave. _That's strange, _he thought. _Didn't there use to be a name on here…_

"Funny, aren't you?"

Kenshin froze. He knew that voice…

"You come to visit a grave, and yet you bring no flowers. Gravestones may be grave, but why keep them that way? Flowers are always nice."

Kenshin turned, and looked into the eyes of…

**

* * *

**

**Overall: **This really is ridiculous how short these chapters are. Ooo….. eyes of who? o.O Even I don't know.. I won't write anymore for a while. Will be back later though!


	5. A Rude Awakening

.:*May The Sun Shine Forever*:.

*Author's Note: Hey! Cassi's baq… baq again…lol! Got two new characters in, well, one's original, the other's not. Unfortunately for me, I've learned the five stages of Authorism.

1. Exhilaration- Author achieves idea and begins typing. Examples: Unnecessary shouts of, "I have an idea! I can type!"

2. Slump- Author slowly starts to crumble and fray. Examples: "I…can't…type.." Writer's block and no ideas are common side effects.  Writer WILL be dangerous if provoked. It is a good time to make new friends and stay away from writer. _Far_ away.

3. Denial- Author realizes that all work is just a lousy piece of crap. Examples: "I…suck…" Weeping, moaning, crying, etc. will all be shown in the most excessive forms. Writer will become moody and may become fat if he or she starts to overeat. Buy laxatives. (jk)

4. Rebirth- Writer feels rejuvenated, and starts to slowly become more and more hyper. Ideas begin to fill. Examples: "I…Can…WRITE!" Be prepared for paper shortage in the house for the next few days.

I'm somewhere in stage 4 right now. My parents and my sister are still hiding from stage 3. *cower cower* Hehehe…*

Chapter Five

…Soujiro Seta. Much to the amusement of the younger man, Kenshin leapt to his feet, and stumbled backwards. Unfortunately, in his haste, he did not see where he was going…

"Hah!"

With a spin, Sano crouched, tense, ready to spring.

Seeing no one there, Sano straightened up and ran his fingers through his hair.

After the incident with the music box the day before, the entire Kenshin -gumi( minus Kenshin) had taken to searching dark corners and looking behind their shoulders everywhere they went. Kaoru had discovered the music box in the laundry bin, but it vanished as soon as she tried to call the others. Ayame had been discovered playing with it, but it immediately evaporated, much to her distress. Kaoru quickly came up with an project to take everyone's mind off the current haunting. Everyone was now outside in the garden -to -be, where Kaoru had declared they needed one. 

As Sano prepared to go search for more food to ease his hunger pains, he heard a scream rent the air. Without a second thought, he dashed out to where the rest were planting.

_"Kenshin…"_

"Kaoru? Miss Kaoru? Where..?"

Something about the voice did not ring true. Stumbling blindly through the snow, Kenshin shivered and groped around for anything, anything that could be used as a landmark.

_"I'm here.."_

"Where?"

Urgency lined his voice as his hands, numbed with snow, stretched out farther.

_"I'm here, and I'll always be here."_

*CRASH*

"Oro…!"

*CRACK*

"Orooo…."

As Kenshin passed out back into unconsciousness, Soujiro guiltily berated himself.

"Now look what you've done! First you scare the man into tripping over a gravestone, then he knocks himself unconscious for the next day. He finally shows signs of waking up, and how do you decide to act? You pour a bucket of water when you clearly know that it's below freezing."

As he carefully removed the shards of ice from the rurouni's face, a voice sleepily came out from behind him.

"Soujiro -kun? It's still too early for Himura to wake up. Give it a few more hours."

Shifting his feet so that the red -haired man was completely hidden from view, Soujiro hastily tried to hide the pieces of ice that had bounced around the floor.

"Er, yes, I know. I'm just, er, checking up on him. Go back to sleep Kari -chan"

Braving a peek, he turned around to smile an all -too -familiar grin at the other person in the room.

A brown -haired girl of sixteen with a pout pasted on her delicate features frowned back at him.

"Call me Kari -chan again and you die. Besides," she replied haughtily, "I'm practically as old as you are."

Grinning, Soujiro went back to trying to clean off Kenshin's face.

"Whatever."

With a toss of her with her back to him.

"You know," she added, looking back over her shoulder. "I liked you a lot better when you had no emotions. Back then you actually had manners."

Soujiro let out a sigh of relief as she left. He quickly finished wiping off Kenshin's face. Standing up, he rolled his neck out and straighten any tight muscles. Preoccupied with stretching, he didn't see Kari behind him.

With a cry of glee, Kari leapt onto him. Clutching him around the middle, she squeezed hard, causing him to overbalance and collapse with her on his shoulders. 

Laughing at his bemused expression, Kari shifted her gaze to the man resting on the floor.

"Hmm?"

Keeping one arm wrapped tightly around his neck (*chokechoke* Kari, you're strangling me!), she picked up a piece of ice with her free hand.

"What's this from?"

When no answer came, Kari looked at Soujiro. Noticing his rapidly coloring face, Kari immediately let go of him. Coughing and panting, Soujiro managed to rasp out,

"Nothing, nothing at all."

Giggling, she pushed away from him and ran back to her room. Rubbing his sore neck, Soujiro leaned back on one elbow. Outside, he saw the trees scrape the skyline with their fantastic branches, white -laden with snow. Birds chirped inside their homes, warm and snug. The last flock of butterflies winged their way south, seeking more suitable climates.

Ever since Shishio's death, Soujiro had been wandering about, although he never strayed more then a few cities away from Kyoto. Something about the city enraptured him, and always drew him back. Now he had a home, which was his, and a friend he had picked up along his travels.

With a deep breath, he tilted his head back. A motion behind him told him that Kenshin was awake. Without turning around, he spoke.

"Mr. Himura, I'm glad to see you're awake."

Kenshin pushed away the blankets and sat up. Seeing the boy was unarmed, he relaxed. Noting the small fragments of ice around him he asked,

"Is there any chance that someone, perhaps, threw a bucket of ice on me while I was asleep?"

Soujiro sweatdropped.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

Setting his hands on the wood floor, Soujiro pushed himself up and brushed off his clothes. Facing Kenshin with a smile, he spoke.

"Well, I'll go and help Kari -kun with the breakfast. We'll be able to talk then, and I'm sure you have as many questions as I do for you, so rest awhile while I go!"

Bowing slightly to the amethyst -eyed man, Soujiro left and walked out.

With many questions running threw his mind, Kenshin picked out the most reoccurring one. _What had he been dreaming?_

_*_Author's Note:Oo! Long one! Goody, goody. I still would like some reviews. Reviews are good. Very good. So good they're good. And good means…gooooood.*


	6. Would You Like Tea?

.:*May The Sun Shine Forever*:.

*Author's Note: Now wat? Mesa running out of ideas. *smacksmack* Okay, mesa better now! *author stare cross -eyed at keyboard* Hmm… this is the letter e…right? *author points at Z* 

Vjs[yrt Doc

Xgaorwe Auz  

Chapter Six (whew…finally…)

The wind flew through the trees, shaking the great boughs and scattering leaves into the sky. Fall blew its breath apon the world, giving its chill to the air and allowing it to be carried far and wide. Leaves, pollen and the bits and ends of flowers floated hazily in the wind, then fell back to earth again. However, under the silver poplar, not a thing moved. Beneath the massive branches were Ayame, Suzame, Yahiko, Sano and Kaoru. Besides the occasional tremors from Ayame and Suzame, time seemed to stand still.

The box had a larger audience now!

Kenshin watched bewilderedly while Soujiro and Kari made breakfast. They had refused any help from Kenshin, so he decided to sit back and watch them from the comfort of his wooden chair. Both had matching waves of soft, brown hair; Soujiro's falling gently into his eyes and Kari's determinedly pushed behing each ear. Both had delicate builds and seemed younger then they already were, but in his past battles with Soujiro, Kenshin knew just how looks were deceiving.

Kari ran around amok, spilling stick syrup over the wooden floor while Soujiro calmly made eggs and toast.

"Do you want tea?"

Kenshin saw a face full with a pair of inquisitive, blue eyes pressed up so close he could hear her breathe before he tumbled out of his chair and onto the ground in shock.

With a soft giggle, Soujiro reprimanded Kari.

"Kari -kun, don't go scaring our guest."

Picking himself up again, Kenshin once again stared into those curious eyes. Curious in nature, and curious in sight. They were a deep shade of cerulean with flecks of a darker hue. When Kenshin looked closer, he saw the fleck were blood -red. They were tiny scars.

"Don't move a muscle," cautioned Kaoru. 

They were standing under the poplar tense, yet frightened. Ayame was sitting on Kaoru's lap, trembling, while Suzame clutched Kaoru's hand tightly. Yahiko was poised, ready for action although his shaking hands gave away his true feelings. Sano glanced nervously at Kaoru, but she wasn't looking at him. Apparently, she was staring a bit off to the right of the box on the ground, lost deep in thought. With a look of dawning in her eyes, she smiled and turned to Sano, voice curt, but relieved.

"Sano, get me a piece of parchment and some charcoal pencils from the dojo. Do be quick about it! I think I have an idea!"

"Tea?"

Kenshin was jerked back to reality, although rather unpleasantly. Something was licking at his toes. Looking doen under the table, he saw a black shadow suddenly whisk away out through the screen door leading outside. It was too fast Kenshin to see clearly, but whatever it was, it was _big._ He wriggled his toes. _Yep, _he thought uncomfortably, _definitely wet. _He had the unpleasant suspicion that whatever it was, it had just been licking his toes a while ago.

"Tea?"

Kenshin realized Kari was impatiently hopping from one foot to the next, awaiting for his answer.

"No, it's alright that it is."

Kari ignored him and started playing with a tea cup.  

"What kind?"

"What?"

"Tea! Teateateateatea! What _kind_?"

"Bbb..bbbbut..I don'-"

"Here let me help you choose one!" As Kenshin looked on, extremely confused, Kari picked up another tea cup and started playing with both.

"There's gummy ball tea *throws cup*, milk tea *throws other cup while kicking first one at Kenshin*, lime tea *juggles remaining cup*, plum tea *throws cup in air*, and grape tea *kicks cup at Kenshin, who bewilderedly tries his best to catch it while the other cup dangles from a finger*.

Taking Kenshin's strained expression as a confused one, Kari continued.

"Well, if you don't want those, I can always make more.

Having finally settled in for a rather hasty breakfast (Soujiro had told Kenshin that he needed to visit the marketplace), Soujiro watched on bemusedly as Kari insisted on serving Kenshin the opposite of what he ordered. Kenshin confusedly kept looking down under the table, while at the same time, tried to convince Kari that he wasn't hungry. Kari determinedly ignored him and continued placing large, round pieces of brown pancakes with honey in front of him.

Kenshin warily picked at his serving. "What is… this?"

Soujiro lay back into his chair and watched him eat. "They're pancakes, a western breakfast. Kari's really into western -style things, anything from food to decorating."

With this comment, Kenshin gazed around the room. He found it was true. The walls of the house were wood, but they had wallpaper decorated gaily with purple flower vines running along the walls. The house had couches, chairs, and curtains made of a soft, brown muslin fabric that swayed from the wind that was coming through the screen door. Outside the door, however, was a neat, colorful garden, truly Japanese in every aspect, from it's red akamatsu trees to it's arakashi oaks, yanagi willow to yamazakura cherries.

With a start, Kenshin felt the now familiar feeling of having one's toes licked. Looking down under the table yet again, he heard a low growl, and saw a dark mass move quickly away.

"BUFO!!!"

With a leap, Kari threw her arms around the mass, while it strained and tried to get away. Kenshin stared.

"Bufo", was the evilest -looking dog he had ever seen. He had a long scar running down his back, and other smaller ones, clearly seen by the fact that the fur had grown unevenly around them. One eye was gone, the eyelid around it was sealed shut and appeared hollow. The other eye glared out at Kenshin. Half of his mouth seemed to be frozen in place, burned as black as his fur. Brushing away from Kari, the beast sauntered to Kenshin, lifting the part of his jaw that still moved, giving a lopsided sneer to Kenshin. Even through dogs surely can't talk, Kenshin could clearly sense the thought it was giving off:_ If you and I were all alone in the middle of night, I wouldn't bet a used toothpick for your survival. _

"Kari, take Bufo out for his walk," Soujiro said. "Kenshin and I need to talk."

Grappling with Bufo, Kari eventually was able to tow the dog away by the fur from his neck.

Kenshin sweat dropped. "Er, doesn't he have…a leash?"

"No. He's too wild for one."

Kenshin immediately began to pray for the safety of the poor passer -bys out on the streets.

Kaoru leapt up and triumphantly shouted, "DONE!"

With that sudden exclamation, birds roosting in the trees indignantly flew away and a shower of leaves fell upon the box. 

"What's done," Sano asked curiously, trying to peer over her shoulder.

"Uh, -uh! You're not getting one peep at this work of art until I'm done with it!" And with that, Kaoru bounded into the dojo, arms clasped tightly around a piece of parchment.

Meanwhile, Yahiko looked on while Ayame and Suzame brushed away the leaves surrounding the box. But when all the leaves were cleared away from the tree stump, _the box was no longer there._

*Author's Note: R&R PLEAZZZZEEE!!!! I'll hunt you down if you don't…Are Ayame and Suzame sisters? And how are they related to Kaoru anyway…And how do you spell that doctor's name? Gensei? @_@ Please tell me in your reviews! Hasta la Vista!*


	7. Kari's Past

.:*May The Sun Shine Forever*:.

*Author's Note: Can Kaoru draw? Hmmm….this reminds me of this one scene in Cowboy Bebop, the movie. Have any of you seen it? Reviewreviewreview!*

Chapter Seven

Kaoru huddled at a desk in her room, eraser shaving flew around her head like a dust storm,

"There, no just a bit there. Maybe a touch here, yes, great! And the here, and here, and here…"

"Is it done yet?" Sano leaned against the wall and chewed on a drumstick. As bad as the girl's cooking was, nobody else could cook, so they were all waiting outside her door for her to finish her "masterpiece" so they could get a bite to eat.

"Just a second…there! All done!"

Bounding out of her room, Kaoru proudly showed her work.

"There, what do you think?"

Sano and Yahiko stared.

"I think it's a chicken."

"Nah, it's a rooster, can't you see it's gobble thingy?"

"Hey, Sano, I think it's you!"

"Well, if you squint and turn your head to the side, it does make a good impression of Kenshin."

"I still think it's a rooster."

"What is it supposed to be anyway, Kaoru?"

"Well, whatever it is, it's pretty hideous."

*twitchtwitch*

"IT'S THE MUSIC BOX!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh."

Kenshin watched Kari skip outside to the street, Bufo behind her, busy terrifying a butterfly.

Soujiro stood up and looked out the door. "A bit late in the year for butterflies, but there still seem to be plenty around."

Turning, he looked into Kenshin's eyes. "So what brings you here?"

Kenshin stayed silent. He didn't feel like telling this boy anything yet. He still didn't know if he could even trust him. Instead, he asked the former Tenken the same thing.

Soujiro looked out the door again.

"I don't wanna wait

Till our lives end

Just tell me now

And to me send

The hope and the prayer;

What you think is true

And in time tell me

When life ends, anew."

Looking back at Kenshin, he smiled. "Just a poem Kari taught me."

He walked back to the table and sat down with a sigh. 

"Kari has taught me many things," he said staring at his plate. "Some I needed to know." 

Here his gaze left the table and wandered to Kenshin's eyes. To Kenshin's surprise, his eyes showed sorrow, an emotion he never used to have. "Others I wished I'd never known." 

"Let me tell you the story of how I met Kari."

"Being a wanderer is never easy, that I know now. I saw many things, some good, others evil. I saw people doing good followed by people unraveling their hard work and instead, spreading chaos. In one city I went to, robbers, burglars, and other street men were common; they prowled the alleys in the day and came out in the night. Any child who went out then were usually never seen again, kidnapped by those gangs and sold off as slaves or prostitutes. Kari…"

His voice seemed to falter, but he went on.

"Kari lived with her father, mother, her younger brother, Jakin and her dog, Bufo. Their family was a happy one, and they always took precautions against the street gangs. They would lock their doors after nightfall, and never opened the door to strangers. One night, Kari forgot to lock the doors. A band of five street men came into their house. I had been working with the police force there for some time, but unfortunately, they usually weren't notified until late into the crime. When I had arrived, we found almost nothing left of the house; the whole building had been burned. The bodies of Kari's father and mother were found in the front of the house. They had been trying to fight off the intruders."

Soujiro looked away, his gaze traveling to the ground.

"Their bodies were found first. Their heads were then discovered some five feet away. The main frame of the house was still standing, and the second floor was still intact. Carefully, the police and myself went up the stairs, and heard laughter. Going into one of the rooms, we found Kari, her brother, Bufo, and the bodies of three men. They had tried to rape her, but when they approached her, her dog had ran after them. In the end, they tore out one of his eyes, and knocked him unconscious. Two men died of their injuries from fighting the dog. The third man tortured Kari's brother to death. His sister was found cradling his body, with the dog licking Kari's injuries. Bufo apparently regained conscious soon after the attack on him. The third man died from a loss of blood, all coming from many bite marks. We believe Bufo killed him too, but we aren't sure. They had obviously tortured Kari too, judging from her eyes and the concussion she had suffered. She had many bruises around her head, one of them hit a crucial area, causing her to be "insane" as some of the policemen described it. She was laughing when we found her."

Soujiro looked back at Kenshin, and Kenshin saw his eyes had been replaced by a fire of anger. Standing up, he gripped the table tightly.

"The most depressing thing is that the police arrived about half an hour after this. The police force there is weak, undependable. The people there have to fend for themselves, never going to sleep without checking their doors first."

With that speech, he fell back, his face cloudy with worry. "I've kept Kari ever since, and that was about a year ago. She does fine with me, and Bufo still continues to protect her for me when I'm not around. We get by with my money working with the police force here in Kyoto. The doctor says that nothing was really permanently damaged in her head. The only time that she really scared me is when we first found her. She had been playing with her brother, even through he was quite clearly dead. We found her by her laughter. When we asked her why she was laughing, she told me it was because he had told her a funny joke. She should be getting better, but she still has problems ever now and then. She doesn't seem to listen to people that well, and scares many people by talking to Bufo as through he was her only friend in the world. He is, in a way, but I'm hoping she'll talk more to me one day."

Kenshin lay back in his chair, and digested this information. _So that was why she acted so._ With a deep breath, Kenshin told Soujiro all that had happened to him, starting from the letter.

Both men were so engrossed in each other's stories, that they had not noticed the back door open and close. Down a hallway and behind the door, Kari sat with her back to the wall, every word they were saying clearly reaching her ears. Bufo sat in her lap, head to her.

"Do you think I'm crazy," whispered Kari eagerly. "Do you?"

Bufo licked her. Kari smiled.

*Author's Note: O.o Creepy……………………What do you think? Do _you _think Kari is crazy? She might be connected to the whole Tomoe thing, so watch out. Unfortunately, it's winter rite now in the story and in real life. *weepweep* I need to get them out of winter somehow, and REALLY SOON.

Entire cast of May The Sun Shine Forever watches on as seasons change rapidly from winter to spring

Sano:………

Yahiko: Oro

Kenshin: Hey, that's my line!

Yahiko: Yeah, so? Orororororo…ORO!

Saitoh: Kill…evil…immediately!

Author: Hey, you're not in the story!

Saitoh leaves, but first gatosues a cherry tree

Sano:………

Megumi: Oh dear, this weather is going to end up ruining my fair complexion!

Kaoru: What complexion? I've always thought that oval located on your neck was a piece of trash someone forgot to take out.

Megumi: *laughs* Ohohoho! Sir Ken sure doesn't think so, does he?

saunters over to Kenshin

Megumi: We were getting pretty cozy in the second chapter, weren't we?

Kenshin: Uh -oh…

Kaoru: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Soujiro: ^__________________________________^

Kaoru, Yahiko, Megumi: What are you smiling at, you stupid punk?

Soujiro: ^___________________________________^  

Soujiro: ^_______________________________^

Soujiro: ^_____________________^

Soujiro: ^_____________^

Soujiro: ^______^

Soujiro: ^_^

Soujiro: -_-

Soujiro starts to cry

Soujiro: Wahhhhhhhhhhh! I want my mommy!

Author: Will I do? *heehee*

Soujiro: ^______________________________________________^

Sano:…

Tomoe: Haha! I'm a _ghost_ so I don't get cold! Haha!

Kaoru and Megumi snatch the Shikon Jewel out of Kagome's hands

Kagome: Hey!

Kaoru and Megumi: SHUT UP

Kaoru and Megumi use the jewel to make Tomoe cold

Tomoe: Brrr..bbbrrr…bbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrr…..

Sano:…

Kaoru and Megumi laugh evilly while the others sweat drop

Sano:…

Sano:…

Sano:…

Everyone else:…

Sano:…

Sano:…

Sano: Hey…the seasons changed.

Everyone else face faults

Megumi: Shikon Jewel! I command you to make Sano smart!

Shikon Jewel: Hey, hey, hey! I'm not a miracle worker!


	8. Vanished

.:*May The Sun Shine Forever*:.

*Author's Note: Have lost all sense. *weepweep* All I want to do is write my Inu -Yasha fanfic, but I know I'll just stop writing this one then. *weepweep* Now what? For school, I have to write a sequel to a book we read in L. A., but I haven't even started it yet. And it's due on Monday. *guilty prod* Okay, okay, so maybe I should've typed it earlier…*guiltyguilty* So I must type that and this now! -_-^ *sweat drop* Oh well…. As you've noticed, I'm nearing Step 3, Denial. *weep weep* Everyone writes better then me! *weep weep* and everyone else just really hates me. *weep weep* Ack, I'll never be able to write my story now…Be prepared for a very depressing chapter.*   

Chapter Eight

"Well, that covers the rest of it! Let's go shopping!"

With a push of his chair, Kenshin stood up and followed suit as Soujiro walked to the door.

"Oof-" 

Bufo scrambled onto the wooden floor, yelping frantically as his sharp nails met with the slippery surface. As he crazily slid down the floor, paws outstretched for an area to grip, he collided into Kenshin, knocking him down. Jumping onto the man's chest, Bufo barked loudly into the man's ear.

"WOOFWOOFARFARFWOOFBARKWOOFARROOOOOO!!!"

Sighing, Kenshin grimaced as drool dribbled down onto his face. _If I'm going to stay here for a while, I better start getting used to this._

"Oooh!"

Kari jumped up and down on the balls of her feet. 

"Lookie this, lookie this!"

Racing Bufo from stand to stand, she giggled and laughed as she examined all the items that were for sale at every booth. Most of the shopkeepers were trying to think of the best way to tell her to leave, but swallowed their thoughts as Bufo hulked by, growling under his breath.

Kenshin politely tried to decline all the various offers of bargains being called out to him.

"Sir, you look tired! Why not stay a night at one of this town's finest hotels!"

"Only two -fifty a pound! I'll make it one, cummon, whaddya say?"

"Tofu, rice and sesame rolls, only one -fifty!"

Kenshin sweatdropped. "Er, I…really…don't…"

Soujiro watched as masses of shopkeepers started to drift away from the confused swordsman.

"Never mind, he's not going to buy anything…"

"Just look at him, he's just a rurouni…"

"Don't even try to get anything out of him. He's dirt poor…"

"Oro?"

Soujiro made his purchases quickly and was paying for his goods when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kari wander off into a small pub, wedged between two other stores. Shouldering his pack, he followed her without a word to the battousai. *Author's Note: ARRGH! Every time I write battousai, the stupid frickin computer changes it to _boathouse_!! ARGH* 

Kenshin, however, saw his host leaving. Forcing his way past the massive crowd of afternoon shoppers, he ran after Soujiro, hand drifting down to his sword. Another crowd of people teemed through the streets, blocking his view for a second.

_Poor Kenshin, still lost, aren't you?_

_That voice…!_ Kenshin stopped, and stumbled. "Get out of my head," he muttered. "Get..out.."

The voice chuckled. _Now, now. I know it's been a while, but still, on can't go from love to hate that quickly, can he? I've been visiting you, remember? In you dreams…_

Kenshin knew he had to keep walking, had to find Soujiro.

_Avoiding me now, aren't you? Were you planning on saving that girl, hmm? That girl, so precious to your little friend?_

_Girl…girl…_ Kenshin couldn't concentrate; the voice was laughing at him. Taunting him. His hands left his sword and clenched into fists. _Girl… girl…**Kari!**_

He found him later. Soujiro. He was outside the pub, The Jouster, sitting on the ground. "Someone took her," he whispered, eyes round and pleading. "They took her, they took her…"

Soujiro stared at the ground. Kenshin followed his gaze, and saw a butterfly, wings bent over, hobbling around on the dirt path. Under the butterfly was a piece of paper, yellowed with dust. Picking up the slip of paper carefully, Kenshin slid the butterfly off. As soon as he did that, it died. And before their very eyes, it folded itself and melted away into dust.

Soujiro shivered. "B…bbutter…fly…"

The note read as follows:

Kenshin, I know you're in Kyoto, but have I seen you anywhere near  our home? No! Where are you? I expect you to be home in half a day! No buts! See you soon (hopefully!)!

Tomoe

P.S. Picked up our Christmas shopping today, no need to worry about it! And I found the most darling little girl along the way. No family, no home, not even a pair of shoes to call her own! I've decided to keep her along for a while. You'll love her, she's just adorable!

Kenshin's hand trembled, and too, stared down at the ground. Soujiro picked up the letter, read it, and then reread it. When he spoke again, his voice was dead and hollow.

"She's gone, Himura. All that's left…"

He looked up at Kenshin

"All that's left…are her shoes.."

And so they were. Forlorn and small, but still neatly arranged, as though still waiting for their owner to come by.

"Wait, there's more…"

P.P.S. Sorry, sorry, for the extra notes, but I have to ask: do you still own that darling little music box I gave you? You know, the one that can open with the locket? Please bring it with you if you still have it! I'm forever wearing the locket and I do want to try and open it again. Remember how we would try and try, but it would never open? See you soon!

*Author's Note: O.o Now what should I do? Someone PLEASE help me! I promise to post your name up on the next chappie if you guys review now. Thankies! Finished watching Evangelion, but only got to see the first ending. I want End of Evangelion! *pouts* Oh wells. Must go play Kingdom hearts now. Stuck in Agrabah with this really annoying boss, the Cave of Wonders guardian. Any tips? Have a good New Year!*


	9. Not Kari

**Notes:** Wow! Finally back with more chappies, yepyep. Please r/r like usual, ^_^ This story should end soon, yeayea! So happy, just a few more chapters more…maybe one more, or two. Oh, and just a little hint: Kari's much more then you could have thought…MUCH more…

**Disclaimer:** Last night I owned Kenshin. I owned Kenshin, and Kaoru, and Sano, Megumi, Soujiro, Yahiko, Tomoe, Ayame, Suzame, Saitoh…I owned them all!

But then I woke up.

**R&R:** PLEASE review! I have so few reviews for this, and it's my longest one, nearing completion too! *sniffsniff*

Soujiro: -_-

Writer: What's wrong?

Soujiro: Kari –kun…*weepweep*

Writer: *huff* Fine, be that way! See if _you_ get any speaking lines this chapter!

Ahem, you know he will, I still luv him. ^^

On!

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

**.:*May The Sun Shine Forever*:.**

**By Elementsofmine/elementalspirit125**

Chapter Nine

The red –haired swordsman glanced nervously at his silent partner, licking his lips. Soujiro's jaw was set, grim and tight, not taking anything in.

Kenshin sighed, and carefully eased a thorn branch away from his path. The mountain path was overgrown, not having been used since…

Since…

Since then.

Keeping his eyes on the path, Soujiro asked, "Are you sure this is the way?"

Kenshin sneaked a glance at his partner, but seeing no given eye contact, he replied dully, "Yes."

"It's quiet up here. The nearest town is what…five miles away?"

"She…Tomoe…valued her privacy."

Soujiro felt his gaze shift against his will to the rurouni. He blamed him, blamed his stupid past, for the disappearance of Kari. 

"This…Tomoe. You…loved her?"

The rurouni's reply was as sharp and hard as his glare.

"She was my wife."

Up the hill, just half a mile away…

A house stood. It didn't just stand, it seemed to hunch slightly, from it's wobbling window shutters, to it's curved roof, dropping slightly in the front due to the massive piles of vines that had claimed it as it's home. Behind the house loomed an overgrown pine forest, standing guard over it's territory. A single stone well served as the boundary between home and wild. The well in back had seen better days, now with crumbling stone and a fragile stand. Any visitor could look down, if they used caution, into the deep, black, hole that had probably dried itself of all water. Who knew? 

Huff….huff… 

_Soujiro? Kenshin? Where…?_

_Huff…huff…_

_It's so dark here…I'm all cold…_

_Huff..hu…_

_Where is everyone? I'm all alone…_

_Huf…hu.._

_I can…barely…breathe_

_Hu…hu…_

_Soujiro?_

_Hu…_

_I…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

Soujiro paused.

"I felt her Himura. She's close by!"

With a dash, he immediately took chase, a wolf searching for his prey. Himura had to check himself to make sure he wouldn't lose breath while running. How could he not have known this would happen? The path was so familiar…

Every\ tree, every vine, every speck of dust that blew back into his face as he ran seemed so familiar. How could he have not known? The letter, the signs, the music box! Why had he bought it in the first place? It was probably the same one, definitely the same one! It had been custom-made, just for Tomoe and him, how could he have been stupid enough to buy it back after he had sold it five years ago? How was it _possible?_

It's not, it wasn't…this isn't…! 

So busy thinking over all the events leading up to that one, inevitable conclusion, he didn't realize where he was until he saw Soujir, standing stock-still at the clearing. 

"There's nothing here…"

Kenshin shot a glance at him. "You, you can't see it?" He was almost hysterical. "You can't see it, the house?"

Soujiro stared; shocked, trying to see what was there when it was not. "I, I can't," he replied bewilderedly. "If there's truly nothing there, how can I _feel_ it?" 

Kenshin could see it. Maybe it was just an illusion. The house looked so harmless, so peaceful and quiet, hiding under a thick blanket of vines, safe and sealed off from the rest of the world. But that was just fake, he knew that. It wasn't safe, nothing here was! Everything was _wrong,_ nothing was right! Suddenly, he felt a hand grasp his. Looking over, he saw Soujiro, eyes closed, with his hand in Kenshin's. 

"I can see it now," he whispered. "Is this all a dream?" He opened his eyes to stare at Kenshin. "Or is this real?"

Kenshin had no idea how long they stood there, their shadows elongating in the sun's glare. Something about the place was wrong, it's spell had already been cast. 

A cry broke their thoughts. "Soujiro!"

Soujiro breathed heavily. "Kari!" Breaking the bond between them, Soujiro ran off into the house that was not there, leaving Kenshin to watch what would happen. He held his breath as Soujiro entered, only to let it out guiltily as he realized what he had been doing. Had he really thought the house would swallow him, taking Soujiro in as it had to Kari? After standing alone by himself for a while, he resolutely followed after Soujiro. 

He found him there, bending down next to a crumpled figure. When he turned, he saw that Soujiro was smiling. "She's still alive, Himura."

"Let's go then," Kenshin sighed, half-smiling with relief. "Let's go."

Picking her up carefully, Soujiro carried her out the door. Kenshin kept his eyes straight ahead, not trusting himself to look anywhere else. When they reached the doorway, both of them paused. "Is that it?" Kenshin turned to look at Soujiro. "Is it really all over?"

Kenshin sighed. "I don't know. Truly, I don't know."

Kari stirred in Soujiro's arms. Her dark hair blew slightly in the wind. As they turned to leave again, Soujiro paused once more. "Mr. Himura, is it just me, or…is it unnaturally quiet?"

Kenshin froze. Something had been nagging him from the moment they had entered the clearing. Something was not right. Nothing here was _right._ Everything was _wrong,_ deeply _wrong._ But now he knew what. There was no sound coming from the wind rustling the trees, there were no birds or and other animals, creating their noise. It was all silent.

Scared, aren't you now? 

Soujiro trembled. "Kari? Kari, what are you talking about?"

The limp bundle in his arms shifted.

Who said I'm Kari? 

Kenshin felt his arms go numb. His mouth had gone dry long ago. Soujiro seemed ready to faint.

"W…wh..who are you," Soujiro managed to croak out.

_Your worst nightmare._

Soujiro's eyes turned up until the whites were showing, and collapsed. The bundle seemed to float for a second, until legs appeared and steadied itself on the ground.

You remember me, don't you…Ken –san? 

The cloth surronding the bundle became loose, and parted.

You remember me… 

Kenshin remembered. It was _her_!

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

**Reviews:**

**Fanfiction.net- **

Wistful-Eyes

silver angel love

angelhitomi

Crazy Girl Person****

**Animespiral.com-**

Sorrow

Yume No Kakera

Queenanneus

Andy

Kag

The pillow destroyer

a.c.a

queenanneus

Ginta

**Fanfic.org-**

None

**Mediamine-**

None


	10. Not A Hole, But A Mouth

**Notes: **Yea, my second chapter in one day! I hope people keep reading…*weepweep* I have no idea whether or not people actually read my stories, I only know if they review, so please, PLEASE reviewreview! (Actually, last time I checked, I think only 7 people read my last chapter…*weepweep*) I'd be happy if I can have a **_20_**- reviews celebration. I promise a surprise if I can get twenty reviews…(hinthint: New Story)

**Disclaimer: **If nobody even bothers reading this story, should I even have to repeat myself? *sighsigh* I do not own Ruroken, and I also don't own the book ,'The Ear, The Eye, and The Arm', written by Nancy Farmer. The last quote is hers.

**R&R: **You know the drill ^^****

On!

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

**.:*May The Sun Shine Forever*:.**

By Elementsofmine/elementalspirit125 

Chapter Ten

Kaoru gazed wistfully out the window. _Kenshin, when are you coming home?_ Deciding to work on her drawing once more, she headed off in search of pencils.

_May the sun shine forever,_

_May it last, our true treasure,_

_May there always be grace,_

_May you always be mine_

The figure's last, plaintive notes died away. 

Remember how we would try and try, but it would never open? 

Everything was rushing through his head now.

_The letter smelled of white plums._

All the memories…

_"Kenshin…"_

"Kaoru? Miss Kaoru? Where..?" 

Had it really been Kaoru? Had it really been her in that nauseatingly real dream?

_Something about the voice did not ring true. Stumbling blindly through the snow, Kenshin shivered and groped around for anything, anything that could be used as a landmark._

Now he knew, it had not. 

_"I'm here.."_

"Where?" 

It hadn't been Kaoru! How could he have thought it had been, when her sweet innocence completely mirrored the personality of the woman standing in front of him.

_Urgency lined his voice as his hands, numbed with snow, stretched out farther._

_"I'm here, and I'll always be here."_

It had been _her!_

That's right Kenshin, it was me, it will always be me, and you will never turn to that stupid girl in order to escape ME!

Here Kenshin realized what she was saying. He braced himself, feeling heat overtake him. "Don't you dare call Miss Kaoru that, I went to her because of what she was like, because of her hopeful dreams and her bright future. My future with you was never made to be, it ended all too soon. I'm sorry to say this, but you should know it better then anyone else. I lived all my life after you died hiding from you memory, searching for a place to find commiseration. I've found it now, and don't you dare take it away from me!"

The figure shrieked out loud, shrill and piercing, making Kenshin's hair stand on edge. Kenshin's hands flew to his ears, and he shut his eyes closed tightly, trying to block out the unearthly scream that had him gritting his teeth in pain. Wind seemed to pinpoint itself at the figure in a circle, giving a wide berth around her, but leaving rushing winds to rip at his arms and any other uncovered skin it could find. Her shriek was loud, and formless, but was quickly taking form into some sort of ancient command, shaping itself into human speech.

_Bind the warrior,_

_Seize the sword,_

_Bring down the light from the holy song_

_Invincible spell,_

_Take care, take flight,_

_Bring down the light from the holy song_

_Repeat once, _

_repeat twice,_

_Bring down the light from the holy song_

_But repeat three times thus,_

_And the dark shall break,_

_Bring down the light from the holy song_

_Deny the gods,_

_Deny thy name,_

_Bring down the light from the holy song!_

With a flash, the figure was gone, leaving behind a pitiful mound of dirty cloth. Kenshin waited, hands still over his ears. Nothing happened. Standing still and carefully listening behind him, Kenshin made sure no other surprises awaited him. A flutter reminded him of the rags still on the ground in front of him. Kenshin reached out slowly, fingers trembling, and found himself bending down beside the cloth. As he carefully dug through the pile, he uncovered a heart-shaped locket, beautifully adorned with tiny, miniscule carvings, in the shape of gold vines and silver leaves. His breathing became smoother, changing from the ragged breaths of before to the more controlled breaths now. His fingers traveled around the edges of the locket, and found a tiny clasp on the side of the heart. Opening it, Kenshin found a tiny picture, black and white, of a boy and a girl. The girl resembled Kari, locks of hair brushed doggedly behind her ears, eyes big and round, taking up most of the room on her sharp face. Beside her, with his arms around her, was a boy with rather long, black hair. His eyes were narrow, framed overhead by sleek eyebrows. His mouth was curved in a smile, showing a small mouth. He was smiling contentedly, head resting against the young Kari's shoulder. Kenshin guessed that the picture must have been taken a few years ago, judging by Kari's face, and the boy had to be her brother. But…

Something told him he wasn't. Wasn't her brother. Was he? They didn't seem to resemble each other.

Kenshin fingered the locket again. It seemed so familiar…but now wasn't the time for this. Pocketing it into his gi, he stood up, bracing himself for the unknown. Soujiro still lay on the ground, a couple of feet away from the cloth, apparently still unconscious, but obviously ready to awake. Giving him a minute or two to stir, Kenshin carefully nudged him with his feet.  

"Wha…what happened?" Soujiro stood up uneasily, groaning a bit at the new pressure added on his aching heels. Kenshin didn't reply, but choose to instead, apply the same method used to show him the non –exsistent house. He placed his hands on Soujiro, and felt a furious rushing sense inside him, running down his arms, into his fingers, and into Soujiro's mind. While he passed his thoughts onto Soujiro, he felt something prick him from inside his mind. _Not now,_ he replied irritably. _I'm busy._

But I am you.

So you are busy too. If you must show me something, show it to me later.

_But then you won't have time. I must show you know. _

_Fine, _Kenshin replied, annoyed. _You know, today's been really strange, and now I'm talking to myself._

Kenshin felt the voice inside his head smirk. _First sign of madness, talking to your self._

_I thought you **are** me._

_Second sign of madness, arguing with yourself._

_Just show me what you wanted to show me._

This is what Kenshin was shown.

He was falling, falling… 

_Where am I, he thought._

_You are inside yourself._

_Oro…_

_Be quiet, and listen. Listen, and watch…_

_Kenshin watched. Everything was black, with occasional flecks of light. A sudden rushing from far away brought him to walk to the source. He couldn't really walk, he had no permanent body; it was more of a drift. Coming across the noise, he saw a rip in the air, some black, misty hole that seemed to consume all that came near. _

_Don't!_

_Just a bit closer, Kenshin urged. It's there, why not take a look?_

_No, don't!_

_But it was too late. Kenshin should've known._

_For it wasn't a hole, but a mouth._

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

**Reviews:**

**Fanfiction.net- **

Wistful-Eyes

silver angel love

angelhitomi

Crazy Girl Person****

**Animespiral.com-**

Sorrow

Yume No Kakera

Queenanneus

Andy

Kag

The pillow destroyer

a.c.a

queenanneus

Ginta

**Fanfic.org-**

None

**Mediamine-**

None


	11. Unraveling the Threads of Time

**Notes:** Yeah, I know, the last chapter was sorta choppy. Not the greatest, I can definitely say that. But now, I'm sorry to say, this story's coming to an end. *cringes* Don't hurt me, please! I can still promise at least two more chapters, maybe even three if I want to do an epilogue. *ducks as various kitchen utensils are thrown* Ack! *gets knocked out unconscious* 

After regaining consciousness…

Sorry about the long delay! *cringes as various items are thrown* Yes, yes, I know, I've been a bad author. But it's just so hard to finish this story! I hope this chapter keeps you guys satisfied for just a bit longer!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kenshin and the Kenshin-gumi. I only own this margarita… I was reading a magazine today, and I found out that the new show, Danny Phantom, done by the same people who made The Fairly Oddparents, has this one girl character who's into anime! Strange or what? ^-^ Well, we'll just have to see when the show comes out. A few more weeks I think. Now what? Oh yeah, I don't own. *^u^*

**R&R: **Please read and review, this story's almost over and I have what…no reviews on one site, 15 on another, and I forgot the other number. ^^;;; But I can remember the other number's not that big…

On!

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

**.:*May The Sun Shine Forever*:.**

**By Elementsofmine/elementalspirit125**

"Wha…what happened?" Soujiro stood up uneasily, groaning a bit at the new pressure added on his aching heels. Kenshin didn't reply, but choose to instead, apply the same method used to show him the non –exsistent house. He placed his hands on Soujiro, and felt a furious rushing sense inside him, running down his arms, into his fingers, and into Soujiro's mind. While he passed his thoughts onto Soujiro, he felt something prick him from inside his mind. _Not now,_ he replied irritably. _I'm busy._

But I am you.

So you are busy too. If you must show me something, show it to me later.

_But then you won't have time. I must show you know. _

_Fine, _Kenshin replied, annoyed. _You know, today's been really strange, and now I'm talking to myself._

Kenshin felt the voice inside his head smirk. _First sign of madness, talking to your self._

_I thought you **are** me._

_Second sign of madness, arguing with yourself._

_Just show me what you wanted to show me._

This is what Kenshin was shown.

He was falling, falling… 

_Where am I, he thought._

_You are inside yourself._

_Oro…_

_Be quiet, and listen. Listen, and watch…_

_Kenshin watched. Everything was black, with occasional flecks of light. A sudden rushing from far away brought him to walk to the source. He couldn't really walk, he had no permanent body; it was more of a drift. Coming across the noise, he saw a rip in the air, some black, misty hole that seemed to consume all that came near. _

_Don't!_

_Just a bit closer, Kenshin urged. It's there, why not take a look?_

_No, don't!_

_But it was too late. Kenshin should've known._

_For it wasn't a hole, but a mouth._

Chapter Eleven

Soujiro jerked back from the rurouni's touch. 

"Kenshin?" he asked, warily. "What was that? I saw…I saw a hole."

Kenshin was breathing hard, feeling his dry mouth seemingly crumble into nothing.

"It's not a hole," he replied, breaths coming in spurts. "It's a mouth…"

Shuddering, Soujiro stood up, dusting his hands off. "Well, that's not going to help us now. In fact," he said, turning his head to look once more at the house that only they could see. "I'm not quite sure what can or cannot help us anymore."

The house that only they could see.

Even Kenshin knew how absurd everything that had happened to them was. Even if they managed to save Kari and return to their everyday lives, how would either of them ever live normally again?

After knowing that other senses and other worlds existed, would they be able to hide it?

Speaking of hiding…

Kenshin's hand wandered unconsciously back into the pocket of his gi, taking in the cool metal of the locket he had found. For some reason, he didn't want to give it to Soujiro. It probably belonged to Kari, and giving it to Soujiro would only ensure its safe return to the girl. But still, even as some part of him told him it was wrong, he decided to keep quiet about it. Fingering it like a good luck charm, he turned to Soujiro.

"Now what?"

Unfortunately for him, his question's answer came speeding by. Taking both of the men by surprise, they had only the time to fall to the ground to avoid the speeding point slamming out of nowhere.

Soujiro's eyes widened. "Wha…what is that?!"

Looking above at him, Kenshin saw…and knew.

It was an umbrella, white before, now off-yellow with age, decorated with a simple purple border and violet blossoms that adorned the space in-between.

"Tomoe's umbrella…" he breathed. With a sharp turn, the floating umbrella pivoted, and zoomed out back behind the house. Grabbing Soujiro and taking him by the arm, Kenshin ran after the umbrella.

The old umbrella, once used by the quiet woman for tea ceremonies and outdoor walks, raced behind the house.

Turning the house corners, he saw that the umbrella had stopped, and was now hovering, just hidden by the old well. The umbrella gave a shudder, and zoomed forwards again. This time however, it seemed to be stuck on something in the air. Jerking back and forth, Kenshin felt the strangest feeling.

His own body was being ripped at. He felt his whole form seem to stretch back and forth as the umbrella continued yanking on the unknown object. With a final jerk, the umbrella fell to the ground, still once more. Turning his body ever so slightly, as so he could see what the umbrella had hit, he found the point of his dreams.

It was a hole.

The umbrella had ripped a hole in the air!

A large hole, big enough to fit a fully grown man, was stretched out across the sky. From what he could see, all that was in it was pure black nothingness.

Stepping closer to inspect it, he felt a cool breeze spiral its way out of the opening. Small silver threads lined the edges. When he touched them, he felt them vibrate slightly, warm but not warm at the same time.

Bringing his face closer to them, he felt them prickle his nose. With a sneeze, he saw them scatter into the sky, twirling in non-existent wind and then falling to the ground. Walking up to the threads, he saw that they had all come together to form a sort of box. When he reached inside the box, he felt his hand go in. Shocked, he quickly drew his hand out, and brought his attention back to the hole inside the well.

Soujiro was also examining the hole. "It's Time…" he whispered. "Look…" Breaking a stick in his hands, he held the two pieces together and tied them with a piece of thread. In instants, the two pieces flowed together again.

Kenshin placed one of his hands on the edge of the hole.

_Time…_ he thought, amazed. _These are the threads of Time…_

A sharp intake of breath disturbed his thinking. Soujiro had also come by, and was also inspecting the thin, spider silk threads. "Look," he breathed. "Something's wrong with it."

Tiny, almost unnoticeable purple stains coated the ends of some of the strands.

Turning the strands over and over in his hands, Kenshin's eyes wandered back to the hole.

Without warning, he took a deep breath, and to the amazement of Soujiro, he dived headfirst into the pitch-black hole.

His dream was back. Only this time…

…it was real.

_"Kenshin? Kenshin!"_

_Spinning around, he found himself facing Soujiro. Panting slightly, Soujiro ran to catch up with him._

"Kenshin, this is different from your dream, right? In your dream, I remember that you had no body. But here we are, still in our bodies."

_Trying to see above the black nothingness, Kenshin gave up and turned to Soujiro. "Why'd you follow me here?" His voice was harsh, a bit too so for his liking. Soujiro was surprised, stepping back._

_Remembering his motive for diving in right after Kenshin, he walked back, keep his head high and eyes straight._

_"I want to save Kari too."_

Kenshin knew what he felt, but resisted against Soujiro's coming. 

_'Get out of here. It could be dangerous."_

_Soujiro stood his ground, eyes flashing dangerously. Kenshin was surprised to see that a glimmer of the Tenken still remained. Soujiro repeated his statement. _

_"I want to save Kari too."_

In his simple declaration, Kenshin felt a million emotions.

Soujiro wanted Kari back. Kenshin wanted her back. They were two men with different reasons. Soujiro had promised to protect the laughing young girl he had found. He had promised to keep her away from the danger that had once pursued her.

Kenshin wanted her back for other reasons. He wanted to ask her if it was really Tomoe.

His wife was different now…her voice didn't ring true in her letters. But it was her, wasn't it?

He needed to see Kari and ask her what Tomoe was like.

He needed to know.

Finding his voice after hearing Soujiro's declaration, Kenshin replied steadily,

_"Then I will too."_

With a slam, Kenshin felt his body shift again. They were still in the same black void, but it was different now. He was solid, he was ready. 

With a look at Soujiro, he saw that the Tenken was back. With his smiling composure and cool readiness, Soujiro already had his sword out and ready.

Fingering his own sword, Kenshin knew he was ready.

They were ready.

And so was the figure that immediately appeared a few feet from them.

Let's… 

_…go._

With a scream, Kenshin and Soujiro charged. 

The battle was on!

**Reviews:**

**Fanfiction.net-**

Xenogenesis (^u^) 

Jaapan_puppy 

Mystic-fox

anonymous one 

Dark-sephiroth2

Wistful-Eyes

Kasiuke ****

**Animespiral.com-**

queenanneus****

**Mediaminer.org-**

It's acting up AGAIN, no idea whatsoever.


End file.
